Warmth
by AwakenDreams
Summary: In the end she was a candle that lead travelers who were lost back to their homes. She was a light within a world of darkness that shone brightly until all the wax was all melted. The cusre has been broken and now the family must deal with the aftermath.


AN: Faithful Reads of _No Reason_: Due to the fact that I can no longer write _No Reason_ (Due to shocking new twists that I am every scared to touch it as is) I choose to write a new FB story. Mind you it is just as angsty if not darker. This is based on AFTER the curse is broken- maybe 2-3 years after.

Depending on the reviews I get I might make this more then just a one shot.

**Warmth**

Chapter one: Wake

* * *

Such warmth, how could a person- a normal human have such warmth with in them? I did not understand this, how could I be out preformed by such a normal plain girl? What was it about her that drew people in like a moth to a flame?

Was she some sort of angel in human skin or a monster that drew in its victims with her sweetness? At first when I met her I wanted to use the girl, use her to show them those ingrates that they depended on me and me alone. Love for them would be as impossible as it was for me.

So why did everything turn out this way? I glance down at my hands and flex it slightly. Why did everything turn out this way? I am god, I am –their- god. They should not want to drift away and seek freedom from this family. But they did, and that thing known as Honda Tohru was the catalyst.

She with her idiotic ideals and useless pearls of wisdom changed the members of the Zodiac. Some how she filled them with hope and love; the type of thing that comes once in a life time. How I hated her after I found out, how I wanted to wrap my fingers around her neck and choke out every ounce of life from that plain and ugly body.

In the end however I was just jealous. This outsider was accepted so easily and protected by all those around her. She was like a true angel from the heavens with tattered and bloody wings on her back. Her secrets and pain were in fact those bloody and torn wings and with them she carried the Shouma's as well.

Why did she do it? I find myself asking these questions over and over again. Why did that idiot risk everything to save people she barely knew? How could she expect to save everyone and be so selfless?

How could I be so selfish?

I still remember that face of hers, those large beautiful eyes that were over come by tears. For the first time I saw in those moments why they thought she was so beautiful. Even in sorrow and pain she smiled so warmly- ever so warmly up at the person who caused this all onto her.

That image will be forever engraved in my mind; it has burned itself into my cold selfish heart. That idiot gave up everything so that we could have a chance at love. She tossed away everything just so we could be happy and no longer alone within this world. Why didn't she just worry about herself? Why didn't that ugly girl worry about herself for a change instead of butting her nose into other people's lives?

In the end she was a candle that lead travelers who were lost back to their homes. She was a light within a world of darkness that shone brightly until all the wax was melted. Honda Tohru with all her imperfections fought fate and density until the very end. It was suppose to be her who should be protected but she turned it the other way around. She protected us in her light banished the darkness, the hate, the fear, and all the things that made us 'monsters'.

She protected the road of life we all started to travel thanks to that chance meeting. Had Shigure not found her that one night, that land side would have had killed her then and there. It seemed that fate was working against me from the start of Tohru's birth and lead up to the final moments.

Maybe someday we will meet again Honda Tohru, the fallen angel from the heavens. You fell so hard yet some how retained that grace and beauty of one. Yes I am sure fate will intervene once again and this time it would be your turn to find love and happiness.

I am sure of it.

When we meet again I will say the one thing I couldn't before;

Thank you Honda Tohru.

* * *

Akito stood silently on a deserted beach her hair was longer then it had once been. Long black locks reached to the mid way point of her back and on top of her head was a simple baseball cap. Short locks of the black hair framed the head Shouma's face as dark murky eyes glazed out to the ocean.

A slight smile curved at the tips of her lips, it was gentle and kind unlike the ones from so long ago. The long blue dress the Shouma was clad in danced freely in the salty oceanic breeze. Then all of the sudden a male's voice called out to the lone figure on the beach.

"Alright! I am coming!" Akito called back to the direction the voice had came from.

With one more glance out to the ocean the young woman turned and started towards a young man. He was tall and had a messy hair cut so that his chocolate locks lay askew on his head. His eyes were the same color as the ocean Akito found her self staring into a moment ago.

"Took you long enough." He joked slightly and wrapped a strong arm around the petite waist.

Akito rolled her eyes slightly but the smile was still there. "Come on, you promised me a romantic outing. I don't like having promises broken you know."

The man grinned slightly and grabbed a rather large basket. "Of course not Princess Akito but you're the one who asked for some time alone on the beach. You left me here all alone to entertain myself."

As Akito let out an irritated huff she gave him a gentle smack to the arm unlike the ones she gave to her own family members so long ago. She partly knew they would never forgive her and some would never understand. With another glance into the gentle waters of the ocean, she spoke a silently prayer.


End file.
